Support My Decision
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Aisha and Kim have a little talk.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_**Support My Decision**_

Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Ranger, was excited and worried at the same time as she picked up the phone to call Kimberly Hart in Florida. How would Kim react to her news?

"_Hello_," Kim answered.

"Kim…" Aisha began.

"_Oh my God! Aisha how's Africa_," she asked.

"It's great here," she said.

"_Why am I getting this feeling there's more behind this_," Kim laughed.

Aisha did not think she had it in her to tell Kim. She didn't know why she felt that way.

"I… damn it! Kim, I just don't know how to tell you this," Aisha cried.

"_Aisha, please tell me. What's wrong? We're best friends. You can tell me anything girl. Is it anything bad,"_ Kim asked.

"That's the thing, Kim. This is supposed to be good news, but I just want you to support me in this decision," Aisha said.

Aisha could imagine Kim lowering her eyebrows.

"_I'm not following_," Kim replied.

"Rocky and I want to have a baby," Aisha sighed.

The phone became silent for a brief period of time.

"_You what_," Kim yelled.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Aisha, you and Rocky are only eighteen_," she said.

"Put yourself in my shoes. What if you and Tommy wanted to have a baby," she asked.

"_We've already had that conversation before I left_," Kim said.

"And," Aisha asked.

"_We both agreed to wait. I have my gymnastics, and he has a team to think about_," Kim sighed.

She had to admit, it was easier for Tommy to agree to it than her.

"What do you think I should do then? I love him, Kim," Aisha said.

"_Then, you'll be able to wait until the time's right_," she smiled.

"I don't want to lose Rocky," Aisha sighed.

"_Is that what this is all about_," Kim asked.

"We both left Angel Grove and the men we love," Aisha said.

"_Aisha, we're not going to lose them. You have my word on that_," Kim smiled.

"You're not a bit scared about Kat," she asked.

"_If Kat knows better, she'll leave him alone_," Kim said.

Aisha could hear Kim sigh over the phone. She could tell it made Kim nervous.

"I hope you're right. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if…" Aisha began.

"_What? If I would've never left the team_," Kim asked.

That if crossed Kim's mind everyday.

"No, if you would've become pregnant in school," Aisha answered.

"_Well, my gymnastics career would have been ruined for one,_" Kim said.

"When you left, did it hurt getting on that plane," Aisha asked.

"_It hurt like hell. I never showed Tommy how much I loved him_," Kim sighed.

"So, you two have never…" Aisha began.

Kim laughed. She could not believe Aisha thought her and Tommy had ever went beyond kissing.

"_No, Aisha. We've never taken that step_," Kim said.

"Man, what will power," Aisha laughed.

"_Well, after we talked, there was no other way_," Kim said.

"What did you talk about," Aisha asked.

"_It was the night before I left. We sat on my bed, and I was crying ninety to nothing. He took my hand and kissed me. At that moment, I really thought we were going to do it, but we both stopped_," Kim admitted.

"Wow," Aisha said.

"_Let me tell you something, Aisha. A baby's not going to change the way Rocky feels about you. If you and Rocky are truly meant to be, you'll wait until the time's right_," Kim replied.

"What happened after that," she asked.

"_We both decided that it wasn't the right time. The possibility of getting pregnant scared us both_," Kim sighed.

"Why," Aisha asked.

Kim had to think about it for a while. The truth was that it scared Kim more than Tommy.

"_Having a baby would interfere with everything_," Kim sighed.

"I'm really glad we talked Kim. I totally understand where you're coming from," Aisha said.

"_I'm glad for you, Aisha_," she smiled.

"You've really made me rethink everything. I'll talk to Rocky," she said.

"_Good for you_," Kim replied.

"I only have one question..." Aisha said.

Kim swallowed hard.

"_What… what is it_," she asked.

"Why are you so adamant about waiting," Aisha wondered.

"_Because, Aisha… before I left to Florida, I was so scared to death of getting pregnant_," Kim cried.

"But you never did anything," Aisha said.

"_Yeah, but if we did it that night, I might've gotten pregnant_," Kim replied.

"You really love Tommy, don't you," Aisha asked.

"_I do, but I was scared Tommy would leave me if I did have a baby_," Kim said.

"Why," Aisha asked.

"_Tommy wouldn't know the first thing about being a dad. No offence, but neither would Rocky_," Kim said.

"None taken," Aisha smiled. "That explains everything."

The End


End file.
